The List
by NoNeed99
Summary: Lily and James decide to make a list of the things Lily hates about James in order to be able to work together. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU!"

These three words were heard at the Heads Common Room. Of course the one shouting them was always the same person. The Head Girl AKA Lily Evans. Lily Evans was perfect. She was the top of every class (Except Transfigurations. She was second in that after the one and only James Potter), she was very pretty. Every boy in Hogwarts wanted her. And even some girls. She knew all of this but she was one of the kindest people you can ever meet. She would help everyone. Even the slytherins. Okay maybe except some people *cough*death eater*cough*. But you know what they say. No body is perfect. But in James Poter's eyes Lily Evans was perfect. He was head over heels in love with her but she wouldn't even stay in the same room with him if it's not necessary.

They would fight. Very often. It would always end with the same words and actions. An "I hate you" and a furious Lily. Unknown to her every time she said those words a piece of James' heart died. Until this year they didn't have to see each other other than meals and class but this year it changed. This year they were the Heads meaning that they had to share a common room, a bathroom and work together. At first Lily tought it was a joke. She had laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. When she understood that he was serious she got furious and stormed out of the carrige.

Later, at the common room they decided that they had to be at least civil to each other in order to be able to work. So Lily, being the brilliant witch she is, had an amazing idea. She would make a list of the things she hated about James Potter. James agreed so they found a parchment and Lily went up her room to start the list. She would croos of the things when he fied them and add things if necessary.

That night when they lay in their beds they were thinking about the list. James tought this was his final chance to make Lily fall in love with him and Lily tought this was the only way to be able work together with him.

**A/N: IS ANYONE READING THIS. IF YOU ARE PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT. **

**Oh… And I-I… Idontownharrypotter! There I said it are you happy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I was really busy and I realised that I suck at multi chapter stories so tell me if this sucks. Thank you and don't forget Read and Review.**

**On with the story.**

Next morning James woke up to see a list on his door. He quickly scanned it and groaned. It was going to be loooong year.

_||||||The Reasons I Hate James Potter||||| |_

_||||By Lily Evans||||_

_He is a toe-rag._

_He is full of himself._

_He pranks and hexes innocent people (yes, the slytherins count)_

_He never helps people. Instead he makes them feel bad about their problems._

James was surprised. The list was shorter than he expected but it would be hard to delete all of the items. But he was determined he would make Lily fall in love with him.

He made a plan. He would focus on helping others first. So he started helping first years find their way. He helped people with their homeworks. He evencame early to prefects/Heads meetings. He searches Lily's face for any clues about how e's going but soon he gave up. Lily's face would become emotionless around him. After 2 weeks of helping he fould a note on the list.

_Potter, I'm close to deleting number 4. Keep on the work. If you go like this for one more week I'll delete it but don't forget I can add hings if I want_

_-Evans._

He couldn't believe his eyes. Lily actualy said –or wrote- something good to him. Getting power from the note he helped people even more and after a week he got another note.

_Congratulations. You got rid of number 4. Yay! Good for you._

_-Evans_

After reading the note he ran down the stairs to their common room. Lily was sitting there a book on her lap. But clearly she wasn't reading, she seemed to be in deep tought.

For a minute James stopped and stared at Lily. He took her in. Her gorgeus hair, her emerald eyes, kissable lips… That moment he made up his mind. He would make her fall in love with him. As soon as possible.

A/N: I know, I know. Short but I have writers block sooov you have to send me some ideas.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
